rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Regal Sidewinder
An enigmatic youth jumps into the fray that is Rosso's place at the speed of sound! Regal is a traveling speedster with heroic tendencies and a pure heart. He is a newcomer to Rosso's Place, but he tends to play his role as an observer, rather than a participant, when it comes to eternal conflict between Good and Evil amongst many Rossonians. A Not So Humble Beginning Regal Sidewinder was born into the world with his body surrounded in a bright orange aura, and as he grew, his ability to run at inhuman speeds became evident. He was given much praise during his youth for performing spectacular fearts with a talent that only came natural to him. Regal eventually began to become full of himself, thinking he was superior to everyone. That was until he met with a young, but one year older than himself,' Faust Godwitt', a Ki using martial artist. Regal's found his first rival, and during their first fight, the speedster found that the boy was able to track his movements. After an inconclusive match, ended by them being seperated by Regal's father and Faust's sensei, the youth found out that he wasn't the only one with special talents. This reality brought Regal down off his high horse, that and a few of Faust's powerful roundhouse kicks to the side of his head. The two of them became friends in a sense, although neither of them would admit it, claiming the other was their number one enemy. The speedster would always enjoy how gullible the ki user was, more than often telling him lies and being believed, leaving Faust in many unfortunate situations because of it. Many of the scars Faust sustained actually came from his childhood, due to him performing outrageous stunts Regal tricked him into doing. After spending years relying on his natural abilities, and slowly realizing that Faust was becoming stronger than him, Regal went out to explore the world, in an effort to stay one step ahead of his child-hood rival. He wished to observe several styles of fighting as he went out into the world, but then got caught up in all the sight-seeing and never found a teacher. Regal's self-taught style closely resembles the fighting styles of a Boxer. Basic Information Name Regal Sidewinder Age 19, ages like a regular human, because ofcourse, Regal is a mortal. Race Metahuman Body Traits With unkempt deep dark brown hair, tanned skin, raggy variety of tattered clothes, and small bits of armor show Regal's adventurous spirit. The youth stands at 6 feet tall, making him a slightly tall individual and weighs atleast 160 lbs. Along with his dark brown hair, his eyes share the same color, although both of these traits change into a bright golden-yellow color when Regal enters into his 'Light Speed' form. Personality Regal's most discerning trait is that he is incredibly curious, which goes hand-in-hand with his abilities to be almost anywhere at any given moment. Unfortunately, his curiousity lands him in many a troubling situation. His vagabond-ish lifestyle is enforced by the burning desire to set out and discover new and exciting environments, so he is passionate when it comes to exploring. But one thing that sets Regal into the Hero niche, and not the Neutral, is his empathy for other living things, meaning he can not sit idley by and watch something living come to harm. This would make the speedster a pacifist, although he will fight to protect himself, or another who can't defend him/herself. His normal visage is one of a positive outlook, with a constant smile on his face, he believes that the majority of the people are good at heart, until proven otherwise. So the speedster is very trusting, and does not give a second thought when someone comes asking for help, no matter how suspicious they appear. Regal lacks common sense, and is very gullible, making him easy to manipulate by those clever enough to take advantage of his trusting nature. Abilities Powers *'Super Speed - '''Regal's Metahuman ability upon his birth. He can run at almost any speed ranging from a mere 25 MPH, to breaking the sound barrier the next. The only limit keeping the speedster from entering Light Speed is his aura is no where near powerful enough to protect him from severe damage * '''Aura -' An orange hued aura can be seen around Regal's body when moving at exponentially higher speeds than the human body should be capable. This allows Regal to run as fast as his heart wishes without having to worry about losing consciousness or flesh being ripped off. This is due to an aura surrounding Regal's body, leaving him resistant to air friction. *'Superior Reflexes- '''A power stemming from his Super Speed; the ability to respond to an action with extreme speed, many slow-moving attackers can only hope to even harm one hair on Regal's head thanks to this handy ability. '''Bullet Blows- '''A power stemming from a combination of Aura and Super Speed; High velocity punches or kicks thrown can result in powerful projectiles that smash into opponents from afar, becoming more powerful with the further the distance. The waves have an orange aura to them, and can do smashing, slashing, or explosive damage. '''Stamina- '''Where Regal shines is his ability to outlast an opponent if the battle is prolonged in any way. He can keep up with high speeds such as 765 mph (Mach 1 Speed) for as long as 4 to 5 hours continiously. '''Molecule Manipulation- '''A power stemming from Super Speed; he is able to manipulate the qualities of his own molecules to meet any given situation at hand. '''Phasing/Ghost-' A power stemming from Molecule Manipulation; by rapidly vibrating his molecules, Regal can pass through solid objects. After Image- 'A power stemming from Super Speed; making a series of rapid stops while running at high speeds causes the momentary illusion of a body to appear where the body was previously. A favored trick of Regal's, used most often to confuse and confound opponents who may rely on vision to fight. '''Unarmed Combat-' Through natural instinct, and observing a variety of martial arts from around the world, Regal's style of fighting resembles something like Boxing. But most of his fighting style seems to rely on his Superior Reflexes Equipment '''Hook Gauntlets A pair of gloves that have a secret compartment holding two metal hooks on each gauntlet. These hooks allow Regal to cling to surfaces and climb up them without having to resort to Super Speed or his Hover Boots. Hover Boots A set of boots made by (I can't remember who. T_T) and allow Regal to overcome his vertically challenged abilities and gain him the ability of Flight. He operates and controls the boots through a series of buttons located on the metal bands on his wrists. Light, But Durable Armor A shiny material made from the shell of an animal back from his home country(which is sometimes mistaken for metal), allows Iron to cover his most vital organs from gunfire, and even the sharpest of blades. The only materials able to pierce the armor would have to come from some of the strongest metals. Although fortunately for Regal, the armor is extremely light, allowing him to keep running at a good speed, and not be weighed down. Pads As comical as they may appear, the elbow and knee pads on Regal are a god-send in many situations. Made by the same material as his armor, he is able to protect himself from harm if he is tripped or falls during his highspeed dashes. Although it makes you wonder why he lacks a helmet, of all things. Goggles These protect his eyes from light-based attacks, seeing they have tinted-lenses.